beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Date Night
Date Night is the 21th episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary CAT AND VINCENT VENTURE OUT TOGETHER IN PUBLIC - Cat (Kristin Kreuk) and Vincent (Jay Ryan) go on a date out in public in an attempt to be a normal couple, which backfires on them. Meanwhile, Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) reveals some information that gives Cat hope they can find a cure for Vincent. Episode Recap The episode begins with Tess and Cat talking about rotating security details for Ashcroft Hotel. Tess tells her that they are securing Gabe because of the mob hit in the park. Tess is excited about the fact that they would be at a five star hotel, but Cat seems to be totally lost. She tells Tess that she is ten days late. She fears that she is pregnant. Tess tells her that it could be stress, and probably there’s nothing to worry. Cat tells Vincent about the problem. Vincent tells Cat that they cannot afford to have a baby because since he is being hunted, the child too would be hunted. Cat tells him that she knows that. She gets a home pregnancy test done; it is negative. Both of them are relieved. Gabe calls. Vincent is still not comfortable with Cat being around Gabe. Cat tells him that there is nothing to be jealous about. Later, Tess and Cat arrive at the Ashcroft Hotel. They go to Gabe’s room, and it is “over the top”. Gabe tells them that this is the most secure suite in Manhattan. Gabe tells Tess to go and get them some coffee because he wants to discuss something with Cat. Tess leaves. Gabe asks Cat about her boyfriend, who helped her kill the sniper. She tells him that she was alone. Gabe tells him that there is no point lying because he can go back and get prints and DNA. He tells him that he “knows” who he is. He says that he doesn’t want to expose him, but simply talk to him. Gabe’s eyes turn yellow. Cat is shocked. Gabe tells him that he has been like this since he was 4. His medication helps him stay stable. He also says that over the years he learned to synthesize the medicines on his own, but now his body is displaying some resistance. He tells her that he wants to meet Vincent so that they can swap samples. He knows that Vincent’s DNA can help him wean off his medication. Cat is skeptical. Gabe knows that she is trying to protect Vincent. He tells her that till now he thought that he was the only guy left and the rest have been killed by Muirfield. He assures Cat that he will be able to help Vincent as well. Cat leaves. In the corridor, she meets Tess and tells her about Gabe. Tess doesn’t know what to say. Cat tells her that Gabe’s girlfriend, Tyler, is coming with his meds. She tells Tess to stay away from that room. Cat meets Vincent and tells him about Gabe. Vincent thinks that Gabe is lying and all this is a trap. Cat tells him that she saw him change. She says that he should talk to him so that they can help each other. She also thinks that with those medications, Vincent could lead a normal life. Vincent agrees. They go to Gabe’s room in the private elevator. Vincent hears gunshots. They run into the room and see an attacker lying next to the window. Vincent thinks that Gabe escaped through the window. They think that it is the cartel that attacked Gabe. Joe calls Tess and wants to know what happened. Cat tells him that Gabe has been kidnapped. Joe tells her that this news should not leak till they find some connection. Cat wants Vincent to find Gabe. Gabe’s phone rings. It is Tyler. Cat tells Tyler that she knows everything. Tyler is scared. She tells him that once Gabe is in the changed state, nothing can bring him down except for his meds. Vincent meets JT and tells him about Gabe. He also asks for the tranquilizers. JT tells Vincent that he was made 20 years after Muirfield made Gabe. This means Gabe is First Generation. Vincent and Cat go to find Gabe. They go to the place from where the drug cartel operates, but Gabe isn’t there. Vincent and Cat fight the cartel guys and quickly get out of there. Tess calls Cat and tells her that Gabe is on the way to Vincent’s apartment. Cat realizes that Gabe must have bugged her when he met her earlier in the day. Vincent calls JT and warns him. Gabe arrives at Vincent’s hideout. He is completely turned. JT tries to talk to him, but obviously, it doesn’t work. Gabe pinks up JT and throws him to the ground. Before he could harm JT further, Vincent arrives and tranquilizes him. Cat and JT talk about Vincent trying the meds. JT tells her that they spent ten years trying to explore every option and find a cure for Vincent, but nothing worked. JT tells her that Vincent has now learned to accept his fate, and that she should not try to change it. Cat understands. Vincent arrives and tells him that Gabe is about to wake up. JT injects Gabe’s meds into Gabe’s body. He turns back to normal. Gabe wakes up and apologizes for what he did when ‘he wasn’t himself’. He tells them that he has no control at all and doesn’t remember anything. He tells Vincent that he wants his DNA, so that he can isolate it and use it. In return, Vincent could try his meds and see if they work for him. The exchange takes place. Later, Gabe calls Cat and tells her that he has covered up for the mess she and Vincent created with the cartel guys. He tells her that he will tell the press that the guys took him to that place and Cat came to his recue. Vincent wants to know how long will the pill work. Gabe tells him that the effect might last for 12 hours. Cat and Vincent go to a hotel pool for a swim. Vincent is really happy about the pill and tells Cat that they can finally lead a normal life, without having to be worried about him turning into the beast. He tells her that he should get a job so that they can have a proper life together. Cat is worried about Muirfield. Vincent tells her that she can get them into witness protection. JT calls Cat and tells her that those pills will kill Vincent in 2-3 years. JT tells her that just because the meds worked on Gabe doesn’t mean that they could be good for Vincent. Cat understands. She tells Vincent about the meds. Vincent tells her that it is okay if he gets to lead a normal life with her. Cat tells him that she doesn’t want him to take those meds ever again. She makes him promise. They decide to go to Cat’s house. The next morning, Vincent breaks his promise and takes another pill. The cartel guys, who Cat and Vincent beat up, sneak into Cat’s apartment. This time Vincent is not able to put up a good fight because he has taken the pill and is unable to turn into the beast. They manage to tackle the guys in the end. Cat realizes that Vincent took another pill. They hear sirens and Cat tells him to leave. She tells him to take the stairs. At the precinct, Tess and Joe are having an argument when an FBI officer arrives and tells Joe that the FBI wants him to sign the transfer papers on the drug cartel case. He tells Joe that the FBI is taking over. Vincent meets Cat and apologizes for breaking his promise. Tyler meets Gabe and tells him that Vincent’s blood will work for him. Gabe is glad. Tyler tells him that there is one more thing. She tells him that what he needs from Vincent, could kill Vincent. Gabe says, “Whatever it takes”. The episode ends.http://http://www.tvrage.com/Beauty_and_the_Beast_2012/episodes/1065296719/recap , Quotes Vincent: Quit worrying about meeting Sarah's parents - we got a bigger problem on our hands, like someone else in the world who has corrupted DNA. J.T.: Oh God, she is pregnant. Vincent: No, Gabe. J.T.: GABE made her pregnant!? Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowan Guest Cast Gallery Videos Pictures bb120a_0022b-jpg-9e4b74f2-t3_595_slogo.jpg bb120a_0068b-jpg-fbf24d46-t3_595_slogo.jpg bb120a_0312b-jpg-e37a87c6-t3_595_slogo.jpg BB120b_0133b-b529b582-t3_595_slogo.jpg bb120b_0133b-jpg-b529b582-t3_595_slogo.jpg bb120b_0289b-jpg-8839e77c-t3_595_slogo.jpg bb120b_0293b-jpg-81173b2d-t3_595_slogo.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Episode 1.21 - Date Night - New Promotional Photo_595_slogo.jpg Behind the scenes Trivia *Date Night was watched by 1.29 million viewers in the USA, an increase from last episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Real world Category:A to Z Category:Featured Episodes